Emeralds
by lilith210
Summary: Dumbledore invites McGonagall to tea to discuss an owl he recieved, but will he tell her his secret.


Minerva McGonagall heaved a deep sigh and smoothed out her emerald green cloak. She looked directly at the stone gargoyle before her and said firmly, "Pumpkin Pasties." The gargoyle sprang to the side and revealed the staircase behind it. She stepped on the top stair as the staircase brought her to the door of Dumbledore's office.

She gently rapped her knuckles against the door. No answer. She tried knocking again, mid-knock the door opened and revealed Albus Dumbledore standing behind it. He was wearing dark midnight blue robes, his silvery beard and hair shone against his robes. His eyes glittered softly in the noon light and a gentle smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Minerva. Right on time as always," he said slipping his arm around her shoulders gently leading her into his office. A pot of tea, two cups and a tray of muffins lay on his desk among various other objects. McGonagall took a seat in a chair that stood in front of the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore sat down and poured them each a cup of teas. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being that of them sipping their teas. "So Albus, you asked me up here today, is there any particular reason?" McGonagall questioned raising her eyebrows slightly.

He gave a small chuckle and set down his cup, "I just received an owl from Harry Potter."

"Really and what did our little hero have to say," a small smile ran across her face. Harry frequently wrote Dumbledore, Harry seemed to feel that he owed Dumbledore his life. Harry defeated the Lord Voldemort on his own, but Dumbledore had given him all the tools he needed.

"Actually it's a wedding invitation," he gave a low laugh at the look of surprise that had spread itself across her features. "It seems that he and Miss. Ginny Weasley have decided to 'tie that knot' as it were." He pushed an envelope toward her, it was eggshell white with sweeping green writing that stated: _Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts. _

She pulled out the invitation, it was on light red parchment and the words, _Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley invite you to join them as they bind themselves into one_, were written elegantly in gold ink. McGonagall skimmed over the rest of the letter. "Their wedding is in about two weeks, why would they send you the invitation so late," she said lifting her eyes from the piece of parchment.

"Well, actually," his eyes locked onto hers, " I received this about three weeks ago. I intended on showing it to you immediately, but something stopped me." He stood up, and sat back down in a chair next to McGonagall. He grabbed her wrist, "Minerva…" he broke off, "I feel silly, how long have I known you. How should I say this." Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling as if the answer would fall from it and smack him right between the eyes, " Minerva, I'm _fond_ of you."

"I don't think you fully understand," Dumbledore shook his head, everything was going wrong. _Okay Albus,_ he thought, _you can do this just tell her._ "Minerva…"

"No, Albus I do understand," McGonagall said as she leaned toward him, their lips met for a moment. When McGonagall pulled away Dumbledore smiled, he set his hand on her shoulder and stood up.

He walked around to the other side of the desk and pulled something out of one of the drawers. He walked back and knelt before McGonagall and opened a small velvet covered box. Inside was a ring with a silver band and a small light green emerald.

"I bought this a few years ago, when Voldemort was still alive. I intended on giving it to you then so that if anything were to happen you would know how I feel," Dumbledore pulled the ring from it's case and slipped it onto McGonagall's finger. "I love you so much."

McGonagall leaned down and kissed Dumbledore once more, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: First of all if I have to tell you I don't own these characters well then you're dumb. Sorry, I need to stop being so insulting. Anyways this was the first story I've written in a while so you can kind of tell I'm a little bit rusty. Okay that's all. T.T.F.N.


End file.
